


Even the Best-laid Plans can Backfire

by LivetoFlyFreely



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Showers are involved in a completely non-sexual manner, These two are such a mess and I'm sorry, i think it's fluff, is this fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivetoFlyFreely/pseuds/LivetoFlyFreely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unfortunately for Oikawa, spontaneous plans can backfire and then ricochet even further into disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even the Best-laid Plans can Backfire

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a 600 word drabble thing I wrote between calls at work.

“I’m home” Oikawa hummed as he let himself into his and Kuroo’s shared flat. 

No response. Weird.

Walking into their bedroom, Oikawa grinned as he heard the sound of running water. Kuroo pranked him often enough, it was only fair that he get to return the favor every once in a while. As quietly as he could, he eased himself through the doorway into the bathroom. Kuroo was humming to himself, blissfully unaware. Were he in a different mood, Oikawa thought, this situation could go very differently. He ripped open the curtains as Kuroo was rinsing his hair, triumph at the resulting scream lasting only a second before feeling the shock of cold water.

In hindsight, there were a lot of ways he could have planned this better, starting with actually thinking it through. Oikawa shrieked as he was doused with icy water, startling his boyfriend further, and causing him to jerk the nozzle again, drenching the bathroom, and Oikawa, further. Another thing that Oikawa didn’t consider was that tile was slippery when wet. So when he tried to make a strategic getaway, out of range from the spray, he slipped with a yelp. Kuroo, who had by this time recovered a bit, lunged on instinct to catch him, tripping over the edge of the bathtub and falling into him instead. 

Oikawa squawked as he felt the heavy body collide with his, then grunted out an “oof” as they both hit the ground. By some singular stroke of luck, the nozzle for the shower head fell into the tub, the water contained, rather than soaking the bathroom further. 

“What the hell, Tooru” Kuroo groaned.

“This wasn’t what I had in mind” Oikawa gasped, trying to get air back into his lungs. They laid there in silence for a minute, gathering their bearings. “You know” Oikawa starts, “this is not usually the plan when you’re naked on top of me.” Kuroo snorts in response.

“Why was the water so cold anyway” Oikawa whines “your favorite thing to do is take naps in the sun, how can you possibly enjoy cold showers?”

“It wakes me up and feels fresh” Kuroo defended, pushing himself up onto his forearms. “Hot water makes me groggy and tired.”

Oikawa tugged on his hair “No wonder this always sticks straight up, it’s frozen in place.”

Kuroo opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off by rapid knocking on their door. The two looked a each other and decided that despite his drenched, shivering state, Oikawa was a better option to greet whoever was at the door. Might as well attempt to preserve some of their dignity. Oikawa opened the front door to find their elderly neighbor waiting. She took in his appearance, and her worry quickly turned into amusement. By the slight twitches of her lips, it was clear she was fighting a smile.

What a picture I must make, Oikawa thought ruefully. Disheveled, soaking clothes, and hair plastered to his face; a far cry from the put-together look he always tried to show the public.

“How can I help you, Mrs. Suzuki?” He forced a grin.

Lips still twitching, “I heard screaming,” she said simply.

“Ah. Yes. There was a slight mishap with the shower” he rubbed the back of his head.

“I see. Well the, sorry to bother you” she replied, the picture of composure. Oikawa knew she would likely burst into laughter as soon as she was out of earshot. He closed the door and turned to find Kuroo, dressed and dry. He draped a towel over Oikawa’s head and started gently drying it. 

“Come on, dork, let’s get you into new clothes” he chuckled as he led them toward the bedroom. 

“So embarrasing” Oikawa muttered.

Once Oikawa had changed and dried off, the two of them curled up on the couch, pressed together to warm up, and slept like that for hours.


End file.
